Your Heart is Safe in My Hands
by tatp
Summary: After a close call, Wolf decides it is time to discuss the tension between them.


Wolf had been looking for her since he'd been cleared by the Doc after his hard knock on the Rib. It had survived the concussive explosion, him, not so much. Granted, he was only unconscious for mere seconds, but it had really scared her. He saw it in her eyes when he had finally come to. She was terrified. And he just wanted to find her and assure her that he was still here.

It was fairly late in the evening, and the only sound below deck was the hypnotizing hum of the engines. Rounding the corner, he caught a glimpse of Azima entering her quarters. Hastening his steps, he was able to slip through the door behind her. Startled, she whirled around, raising her arms to take further action if necessary.

"Wolf! What are you doing? I could have hurt you. And why are you not in your bunk taking rest? You were injured." She stepped back, moving further away from him.

Taking one step back, he pushed the door closed, effectively blocking her only way of escape. She would have to go through him to avoid this conversation. And though certain she was capable of doing so, he felt pretty confident that he could get her to see what he already knew.

"Doc cleared me. I'm fine. But that's not why I'm here." he leaned back against the door, bolstering the courage he was currently having trouble finding.

"Then why are you here?" She knew what she wanted him to say. She knew what her body was telling her brain it wanted him to do. But what she wanted and what was practical? Those two concepts were at war within her, and it was making her question everything.

She watched him lean his head back against the door and close his eyes. "I'm so tired. Tired of pretending that this thing between us does not exist. Tired of you fighting what you already know is true. " he opened his eyes and looked at her, his warm brown eyes assessing her. And one look was enough to cement everything she already knew.

He pushed off the door and advanced on her, backing her up against the far wall. He did not touch her, though every single fiber and cell in his body screamed at him to do so. The feeling was so overwhelming, he momentarily swayed on his feet, and she reached out to steady him. She gasped at the jolt of electricity that raced through her from the simple act of touching him.

"See? That doesn't just happen." he grasped her by her upper arms, and she jolted again. He did not release her, just sought out her eyes. But she refused to look at him, and lowered her head, trying to avoid all what she saw.

"Azima, look at me. I'm not going to let go of you until you do."

"Wolf, please do not do this. It is not a good idea." she was trying to disengage herself from his hold, but was unable to.

"Why? Why is this such a bad idea? Why is it so hard for you? I know, with everything that I am, that you and I are meant to be together. I know it. And you know it too. But you are fighting it. And I want to know why." he slid his hands up and down her arms, hoping to soothe the agitation he could feel running through her.

"What I want to know is why you are not afraid. You lost someone you loved deeply. And you are willing to jump back into something and not be sure the same will not happen again? Because I am. And what if we find that this was just same passing fancy because we are both lonely?" finally, she turned her face up to look into his eyes. And the look he saw nearly broke him. She was stricken, struggling against her instincts. Her eyes wet, and anguished.

Running his thumbs down her cheeks he smiled tenderly at her. " It's simple, really. Because I know you would be worth it. I find it incredible that you would be willing to put your life in my hands, but not your heart."

That was when he saw it. Dawning comprehension in her gaze. Her unshed tears, shining in the depths of her endlessly dark eyes. Her whole demeanor, changing in front of his eyes. Her defeated posture straightening. Her labored breathing slowing. Then, he saw something else. Resolve.

Pulling him closer by the front of his tee shirt, she nodded once. " Alright."

Wolf gazed down at her. He nodded once, and waited. He wanted her to be certain, wanted her to be in total control. But the need to kiss her, claim her, was growing ever stronger. He needed her to decide, and soon. She went up on her toes, and kissed his lips softly, testing. And though ever so nice, it was nowhere near enough.

Wolf grasped her tighter, pulling her body flush against him until there was no space between them. "Azima, you have to be sure. I need you to be sure that I am what you want." he lowered his forehead to hers, and whispered the words.

"Oh I am. If you don't kiss me, I will really hurt you." she chuckled against his lips.

She wasn't prepared for what was coming. He moved so swiftly, she gasped again. Fusing his mouth to hers, he reached down and hiked her up the length of his body. All she could do was wrap her legs around his hips and hold on. Swinging around, he walked her to her bunk and lowered her down onto it, hovering over her as he kissed her. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it." he murmured against her mouth.

Leaning up on her elbows and pecking him on the lips, she smiled. "Make me believe it. Leave me with no doubt as to how much you want me. Want this."

Wolf was struggling. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. He needed to will his body to settle down. Because, at present, he wanted to strip her naked and show her again, and again, how much, how long he had wanted her.

Taking a breath, he pulled his shirt over his head. Azima sat up, placed a kiss on his stomach. Reaching out, she ran her fingers from the sides of his neck, down his broad chest, down his stomach to the top of his pants. Wolf groaned, and his stomach jumped under her hands. Taking her hands into his, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Then, he removed her tank, groaning when he realized she had no bra. He placed a kiss on her delicate collarbone. "Exquisite. Lie back." he said.

Moving down to the foot of the bed, he pulled her pants and underwear off of long legs, then kissed up one leg, and down the other. Skipping her center, he kissed up her belly, settling himself on his side next to her. Nestling his head in the crook of her neck, he ran his hand back down her belly, and stroked the soft skin there. Then, he ran a hand back up, lightly grazing the underside of her breast. Up to her shoulder, then back down, cupping her breast and running a thumb over her nipple. Pulling himself up to lean over her, he kissed her, tongues tasting and tangling.

By the time his mouth actually swiped across her nipple, she was shifting restlessly on the bed, squeezing her knees together to tame the throbbing she felt in her core. Her hands raked through his thick hair, and she sighed heavily, relishing the actual feel of him as opposed to just dreaming of him.

Kissing down her stomach again, he slid his shoulders between her legs, and took a long swipe through her folds. Both let out their own sounds of pleasure. "Oh god." she whispered. And then , he was on her, licking and sucking like a man starved. " Please, please, please..." she chanted.

Meanwhile, Wolf was single-minded in his task to drive her over the edge before he took her. He had no idea how long he would last once he claimed her, so he wanted to make sure to give her as much pleasure as he could before then. Looking up over her body, he could tell she was almost there. "Let me hear you, baby." he rumbled.

"Ahhhh...Wolf...yes!" Azima was praying he would stop but also swearing she would kill him if he did. Almost as if he heard her, he looked up, slowed the movement and softened the intensity of his mouth on her.

"Alright love?" he asked, pulling himself back up and bracing his arms on either side of her head.

"Let me taste you. It seems only fair." she said, kissing him greedily.

"Maybe next time. I want this to last. Can't guarantee that if you do. I've though about it too many times. But i do want you to do one thing for me. Tell me how you want it."

"I want all your clothes off. I want my hands and tongue all over you. I want you, yelling my name." she said, pushing up and crawling into his lap.

"Mmmm...damn it woman! You are making this incredibly hard." he complained as he held her up with one hand and started pulling his pants and boxers off with the other.

"Yes, I can feel that." she said saucily, waiting for him to be completely naked.

As soon as his cock bobbed into view, Azima smiled and murmured "it must be my birthday. " Crawling back into his lap, she kissed him hungrily, biting then licking his lip. Reaching down, she stroked him deftly, causing his head to fall back. She grasped him more firmly, placed the head of him against her lips, then leisurely sank down until he was almost fully seated.

"Fuuuccck." she gritted out as she wiggled and rotated over him, trying to fit the rest of his dick into her. He is so thick, and she wonders if there is any more space left inside of her to accommodate him. "How the hell have you been hiding all of this?" Pulling her knees in closer to his hips, she lifted up, then slid back down.

"Azima..dear god. So damn tight. You're going to have to control this ride.."

"Oh believe me, I will." she breathed as she began to undulate over his lap. "Kiss me."

Wolf took her lips in an almost bruising kiss as his hands caressed every inch of her he could touch. He closed his eyes, there was too much sensation. His mind and body were fast approaching overload. From the feel of her sheath pulsing around him, to the wet sound of his cock plunging in and out of her...the feel of her perky breast brushing against his chest, and the persistent lap of her tongue . He was overwhelmed. And all his mind and body screamed was "HER!"

So he hauled her body closer, and started to thrust up and into her. She squealed, then bit her lip. "Azima, don't hold back on me. I want it. All of it. Give it to me." he gazed into her eyes, wordelessly pleading with her. "Come on, baby. Is it as perfect as you dreamt? Because this is damn near heaven." His hips pistoning up into her, her scratching down his back every time he moved .

"Yes! Yes! Take it, baby. It's all yours...Shit, shit...SHIT!!!"

"There is one word I want to hear falling from your lips. You know what it is. Sing it out, sweetheart." he licked down her neck, taking a nipple into his mouth. Then he reached between them and stroked her, just there. She stiffened, and began to shake.

"Wolf! Oh god, I'm coming..WOLF !" he continued pumping up into her, prolonging her orgasm, and triggering his.

"Azima...baby, yes..." he collapsed onto his back, pulling her along with him. He held her until her shivers subsided, groaning every time a tremor went through her. She was clenching around him, and the feel of her was simply divine.

He reached down and pulled the blanket up and over them, then slid from her body. He ran his hands over her, lulling her and soothing her.

"You are everything. Thank you for putting your heart in my hands. I will protect it with everything that I am."

Azima kissed his chest. "I only hope you trust me with yours."

Wolf kissed her soundly, and stroked her cheek. "You' ve had it all along. You just didn't know it."


End file.
